


Travel

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I forgot how to tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Recall, i can't write kisses, more than 1 chapter this time!, written in iPhone notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: So this is inspired by my travel to Brisbane from Melbourne, and I wrote the first 2 and a half chapters without wifi so my info is probably shit but shut up.Soldier: 76 is sending a team of idiots + Ana to Australia for a mission





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry about that fact that I haven't written in ages, I was too busy being lazy! but I hope this is good, chapter 1 is more of an introduction though, I will be adding more soon-ish

 

"Right, so, Hanzo, Genji, Jesse, Ana, Jamison, and Mako. You six will be going to Melbourne, Australia for this next mission" Jack Morrison (I mean soldier 76, ha ha, who's Jack?) stood in front of the newly reformed overwatch, of which, were all looking a bit surprised at this odd formation that 76 put together.

Angela was the first to speak up

"Umm Ja-Soldier" Mercy corrected herself before continuing "I understand having Jamison and Mako, and Ana is quite skilled when it comes to rounding up a bunch of, um, people who tend to disagree a lot, but, may I ask-"

"Because that's what I decided on, no more questions about the team" 76 interrupted. There was a quiet murmur in the room but stopped after a few seconds.

"Rumour has it that Talon is setting up a base in Melbourne. Your mission is to find their base, find out what Talon is doing and why they are in Australia of all places and make as many arrests as possible. And if I see any of this online you're are all in deep trouble" 76 continued "be ready to leave at 0900 hours, you may be there for a few days so pack in case, you will be further briefed when you get there" he then paused so everyone can process the requirements.

76 smirked and added "Oh, and by the way, you will have to go on a passenger plane" and with that, he left the room.


	2. Confessions ft. Genji as a lil' shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on notes on my phone, so it is probably terrible, but, hey, I hope you enjoy

 

 

"Hey, junker-boy" McCree called to a nervous but a not-so-subtle Junkrat

"Hey, McCree, how may I help you?" Junkrat replied, speaking politely so Roadhog doesn't tell him off

"so, uh, I've heard that Australia is fairly hot, and uh, I don't do so well in heat" McCree hid his face with his hat.

"the heat? Wow, mate, honestly, it isn't too bad, just pack light, and unless you want to be scarred I would suggest bringing your own pack of cigarettes" Junkrat suggested

* * *

Dreading all that's to come, Jesse lit another cigarette and walked inside his quarters and flopped on his bed

"Why? Is going on a passenger plane _that_ necessary?"

"Talking to your self again?"

McCree sat up to see Genji in his doorway

"What'd'Ya want Genji?" Jesse asked his best friend from his Blackwatch days

"So, I heard you have the hots for Hanzo" Genji stated, even though he had his visor on, Jesse could still tell he was smirking

"what?" Jesse almost yelled loud enough for someone on the other side of the world to hear

"just kidding" Genji said in a casual tone "I read your diary" the cyborg added in a much more serious tone

"You what?" Jesse was staring right at Genji, pure shock and betrayal plastered on his face

"hey, I came here to give you your serape back cause I found it in the laundry, and saw a book open on the ground and I, just so happened to read the page where you, umm, confessed Your love for Hanzo" Genji defended "And if it is any consultation, Hanzo may like you too"

"Let me guess, you accidentally read his diary too?" McCree mocked

"Actually he told me, so, I was thinking, after the mission or whatever, you corner Hanzo in a dark room and, hear me out here, confess your undying love for him, and, if all goes well, you kiss until you pass out" Genji suggested, well more instructed

Jesse stared a Genji for a moment before getting up and leaving

"Where are you going?" Genji called after him

"to see Hanzo!" McCree called back

* * *

McCree stopped outside Hanzo's room and waited a moment before knocking.

"Come in" Hanzo called, muffled by the door. Jesse opened the door and, instantly he regretted his decision

"So, Genji was being a Lil' shit, and he may or may not have confessed to a few things that were intended to be private" McCree started, even upon seeing Hanzo's embarrassed expression that he was doing a horrible job at hiding, he continued "and I'm here too, uh, say, umm, I, uh, loveyoutoo" McCree said the last line although it was one word

"ha, I should have known better than to trust Genji" Hanzo joked, walking closer to McCree

"Yes, well, Genji is..." McCree was cut off by Hanzo bringing him into to a kiss

"Unreliable? A liar? A disappointment? A matchmaker?" Hanzo finished pulling out of the kiss.

"Hey, uh, isn't there a mission to prepare for?" Jesse started blushing furiously at the sudden show of affection

**Author's Note:**

> By passenger plane i meant like, a normal plane one would go on


End file.
